Once Upon an Enterprise
by LadyFirefly88
Summary: Our favorite command team has gotten all domesticated, and now Jim's daughter wants to know how he met her mother. And so the story begins!
1. Chapter 1: Once Upon an Enterprise

Once Upon an Enterprise

Disclaimer: I only own the OC's so basically all the kiddies. If I owned the rest of them, my very own command crew... excuse me while I have a happy party in my head.

Will was finally down in his crib, which left Jim with one more kid to corral into bed. Unfortunately for him, his daughter had inherited his tenacity and her mother's ability to have him wrapped around her tiny finger, making for one deadly combination. Georgie Mae Kirk at the tender age of 4 was a forced to be reckoned with. She'd already had the security team chase after her on decks 14 through 26, until she was met with her mother's glare in Aunt Chrissy's sickbay (sure Uncle Bones, said it was his sickbay, but let's be honest, the only people other than Aunt Chrissy to boss Uncle Bones about were his two daughters.) Georgie was the eldest in the newest trio generation, two weeks younger than her was Rosalie "Rosie" McCoy, and after another two weeks Makaela Uhura joined the group, and thus began a new reign of crazy upon the starship Enterprise. A leader at birth Georgie was sugar, spice, and a Kirk to the T. She also happened to be a hellion at bedtime, a trait Winona Kirk smugly told Jim, was something she'd inherited from him. Usually her mother got her ready for bed, but she'd just gone back to active duty and left Jim with the kids for the Gamma shift. Saying a silent prayer he entered his daughter's room, surprised that she was already sitting in bed in her jim-jams looking at him expectantly with those eyes just like her mother's.

"Daddy, will you tell me a bedtime story?" she asked sweetly turning on that Kirk charm and the puppy dog eyes that Uncle Sammy taught her how to make.

"Of course princess, any story you want!" Thinking he'd dodged a phaser, he sat down on the side of her bed and started to tuck her in.

"Tell me how you met Mommy!"

"Princess, you know I met Mommy on the Enterprise."

"No Daddy, the _whole_ story, and tell it like a fairytale!" Georgie replied as she snuggled into her Daddy's side, waiting for the story to begin. She looked up at him through her long lashes, and he knew there was no refusing her.

"All right princess." He sighed as he thought how to start this story,

"Once upon a time aboard the starship Enterprise…"

A/N: The kids -

Kirks:

Georgie Mae Kirk-4years old

William J. Kirk (I promise the J isn't for James)-1 and half years old

McCoys:

Joanna McCoy(for the purpose of this story Bones eventually got sole custody) - 13 yrs.

Charles Michael McCoy -6yrs

Rosalie Gwen McCoy - 4 yrs

Liam Sean McCoy - 2yrs.

Uhura/Spock's (Not sure about the last name thing so they get Uhura's last name):

Grayson Uhura - 8 yrs.

Makaela Uhura - 4yrs.


	2. Chapter 2: Double Date

A/N: Still don't own anything but my OCs. Thanks reviewers hope this meets up to your standards. And no I'm still not revealing the mother. but brownie points to whomever figures it out on their own. Oh and italics are present, the rest in a flashback!

A/N: Thank you to all the reviewers especially Trekkie2, and chaoticmom. You are awesome, I'm working on the next chapter, hopefully I'll have it up by tonight or tomorrow night. I'm gonna run this as important people and events that teach Jim how to be a more relationship friendly person.

After Spock entered the bridge and they began their mission, people were coming on and off the bridge to get approvals from the Captain. Not five full hours into their mission, Jim thought he would get carpal tunnels syndrome from signing off on so many department requests. Considering everything was going smoothly, Jim excused himself briefly to walk around his new charge. She really was beautiful, he knew one person who would share his appreciation of this beauty with him. So down to engineering he sauntered whistling good-naturedly, with a little skip in his step. When he finally made it down to see Scotty, he found his head engineer blushing in response to a certain green lieutenant flirting shamelessly with him. Jim smirked to himself, and quietly inched out of engineering. As he turned to exit into the hall, he crashed right into another body, the force knocking them both to the ground and scattering multiple PADDs on the ground.

"Wow I'm sorry, I wasn't looking." Jim scrambled to pick up some of the PADDs on the floor, embarrassed, during his first five hours.

"Really it's fine Captain. I don't believe we've properly met, Rachel Henry. I'm one of the junior nurses, so I suppose I'll be seeing you fairly often from what I've heard from Nurse Chapel."

Attempting and failing to look sheepish Jim just smiled and offered to walk her back to sick bay.

* * *

"_Daaaadddy! Mommy's name isn't Rachel."_

"_I know princess, but I'm getting to Mommy."_

"_But I'm sleepy, can you tell me the rest tomorrow night?"_

"_Alright goodnight princess."_

"_Goodnight Daddy, I love you."_

"_Love you too princess."_

"_How much are you telling her Jim?"_

_Just as he'd left his daughter's room he nearly bumped into his wife as she returned from her shift. _

"_Just the important stuff, it's a very long story about how I met you, and got to be good enough and ready enough to be with you, and have this family."_

"_That's sweet Jim. So why are you telling her about Rachel?"_

"_Uhmm well, you know… Honey, I just, she. You know."_

"_No Jimmy I don't know" she was enjoying this, watching him squirm at the idea of talking about something that could result in an incredibly uncomfortable conversation._

_

* * *

_

Back in sickbay Jim stuck around just chatting up with Nurse Henry. She was smart, funny, and quite pretty so Jim used those beautiful blue eyes and Kirk smile to secure a dinner date that night. Feeling pretty awesome (as usual) he strutted on over to Bones' office to check in only to be headed off by a certain head nurse. Just as he was about to flash her a smile, he realized she wasn't smiling back.

"Hey Christine, can I help you with anything? Possibly set up a double date with you and our illustrious CMO?"

Christine fought a blush and regained her composure before coming up with an idea,

"Well captain since you are taking out one of my junior nurses, one of whom is incredibly talented and capable, and happens to be a good friend of mine, I'll take you up on that offer. I'm sure Dr. McCoy would want to make sure you're keeping his nurses happy."

She gave him a sickeningly sweet smile as she dragged him over to Leonard's office, though by the look on Kirk's face you would have thought she was taking him to the brig. As they entered McCoy's office, Christine flashed him a sweet smile as she pushed Kirk forward.

"So Len, what are you up to tonight? Up for a dinner with our captain here and Nurse Henry?"

"What in the world are you talking about Chapel?"

"Well McCoy, Kirk is taking Rachel to dinner tonight, and offered to double date with us. Isn't that just precious?"

"As a pup." McCoy replied sardonically. Raising an eyebrow at his head nurse, who coincidentally happens to be gorgeous and giving him a loophole to dating her, feels the need to at least pretend to be surprised at her request for his presence.

"Why exactly do I need to be a part of this circus? Jim can make a fool of himself without our help."

"Hey I resent that." He tried to send an annoyed look to Christine, but she ignored him,

"Look McCoy, we both know that Rachel is a great nurse, but she has a shitty at best record with the dating. I'm just making sure our nurses are taken care of." Then muttering under her breath, "even though that seems to be a requirement to be a part of the med team."

"Fine, I'll go and chaperone the damn kids, Chris. I'm off at seven."

Smiling, Christine patted his shoulder, "Atta boy, and wear the black button up. Leave the first two undone."

As Christine steered a bumbling Jim out of the CMO's office, Rachel sweetly smiled at him and finalized their plans for dinner that night.

"Seven sounds great Captain."

"Jim."

"Fine Jim, see you at dinner, apparently Mom and Dad decided to come with us?"

He smiled, "Yeah, Chapel invited herself and is dragging my CMO with her. She'll be wearing the pants in that relationship."

Dinner at least goes off without a hitch, and while his CMO and head nurse start going round for round at the bar, Jim decides to make a break for it with Rachel, they walk down to the observation deck in comfortable silence, until they are standing in front of space and all its wonders. Jim finds himself talking about everything and nothing with her; it seems pretty easy until things get a little too close. He leans in, and expecting to land on her lips, he grunts somewhat in surprise to connect with her cheek. He stares bewildered, until finally she explains her avoidance,

"Look Jim, I like you…"

"But?"

"But I have a bad history with guys, just in general. Tonight was great and maybe we can go out again, but…"

"The physical aspect is a no I'm guessing"

"Yeah, I just. I get attached, and well don't take this the wrong way, but you have quite a reputation."

"Hey I understand, we'll see where this goes."

"Thanks Jim. You know you're a lot more mature than I gave you credit for."

"Thanks?" he chuckled, "I'll walk you back to your quarters."

While that was the first and only date of Jim and Rachel, he did learn his first lesson in what Uhura likes to call, "grown-up" dating. In addition to that, it happened to be the catalyst for one grumpy CMO and straight-laced nurse to launch into a great story of their own.


	3. Chapter 3: Wedding  1

_Jim made a point for the next few nights to be back in their quarters every night for the kids' bedtime. He put Will down in his crib; he really was such a well behaved baby. Sometimes he wondered how this little one was his, but all he needed to do to reassure himself, was by looking into his son's little face, that looked just like his. Georgie tiptoed into her brother's room without alerting her father to her presence. She peered into her baby brother's crib, and whispered,_

"_Nighty night Willie. I love you."_

"_That's sweet Georgie-pie, but you gotta get into bed if you want me to continue telling you how I met Mommy."_

"_Okay Daddy, will you carry me?" As she blinked up at him with those Kirk blues and her arms stretched up. And what else could he do but pick up his baby girl and get her ready for bed. Once she was all tucked in and snuggled up next to her daddy, Jim began telling her the story again._

"_Okay princess here's the next part of the story…"_

To say that their first two years aboard the Enterprise was 'eventful' would be an understatement. There were various away missions that ended in the sickbay and lengthy reports sent to command. Among other things, it was during these two years that the Enterprise witnessed its first wedding and birth.

"_Now Georgie-pie, I brought some holopics to help with the story, see here's the picture of Uncle Spock and Aunt Nyota's bonding ceremony."_

"_Is that you and Auntie Ny?"_

"_Yes it is."_

"_Why does she look mad?"_

"_Well…"_

"Mad" was an understatement. The ceremony went off without a hitch, the pictures taken afterwards got her angry. Jim smiled to himself, thinking back to the end of the first year on their mission, he'd brought a date to the bonding ceremony who was, to put it lightly, dumber than a ton of bricks. She also got on just about everyone's nerves including the not-so-blushing bride.

"_Where is Mommy? Daddy! This is supposed to be how you met Mommy."_

"_Don't worry pumpkin, I'll back track. But there are other stories you need to know too."_

_On a sigh Georgie nodded her head and settled back against her pillows. Jim continued on with his story._

About half way into their second year on board the Enterprise, on a relatively uneventful day on the Enterprise, Jim sat in his ready room waiting for his command team to return from shore leave, when his XO and chief communications officer came in, Uhura beaming, and the Vulcan showing the most amount of emotion he'd seen in a while. Jim eased back into his seat already had an idea of what could have happened.

"So do you two have an announcement for me? Ohh I know did you get a puppy?"

This was met with an eyebrow raise, and Nyota's quick retort,

"Jim! No we did not get a puppy, Spock and I are going to get married! During the next shore leave we were planning on having the bonding ceremony, and we wanted to let you know to make sure all the arrangements are in order."

"Nyota informs me that in Terran custom during the wedding ceremony I am to have a group of male companions with me and one in particular with whom I share a sense of superlative camaraderie. Since I do not conduct myself in a less than professional manner with most, I would like to request you act as my best man."

He was stunned, and there was no way he could have been prepared for this. With a dumbfounded nod, he accepted. As the rest of the command team filtered into the ready room congratulations, handshakes, and slaps on the back resounded, Nyota then corralled her now named three bridesmaids to work on some preliminary details, as Spock awkwardly asked three three of the other men to act as groomsmen during the Terran ceremony.

The months prior to the wedding seemed to speed past them all, and before they knew it they were in space dock preparing for the bonding and wedding ceremonies. The crew began to settle down in their respective quarters for the week of the wedding. Jim pulled a few strings to allow the crew of the Enterprise to witness the nuptials of two of their officers. As usual, Jim sensed that the bachelor party fell on his shoulders and began to scheme what kind he would throw for his Vulcan buddy. He began running ideas by Bones to see what they could slip past Uhura. Each suggestion was shot down by a gruff remark about Nyota possibly making it impossible for Kirk to procreate. They figured one particular club they could go to without getting into too much trouble. Unfortunately for Jim, he spent a better half of the night explaining the tradition to Spock, as he XO got more uncomfortable with every burlesque dancer that came his way. The one highlight Jim had was meeting a _lovely_ young _lady_ whom he drunkenly invited to the wedding as his date.

"_Daddy, what's a club? You didn't meet Mommy in a club!"_

"_I know princess, a club like the one Daddy went to isn't meant for you, it was just a special party for Uncle Spock."_

"_Is that why Aunty Ny looks made in this picture? Was she mad she wasn't invited?"_

"_Sort of… Well I think that this is enough story for tonight! Goodnight sweetpea!"_

"_Night Daddy"_

_As Jim left his daughter's room, he spotted his wife looking weary as she returned to their quarters. _

"_How much of the story did you tell Georgie tonight?"_

"_Tonight we looked at pictures and I told her about Ny and Spock's wedding."_

"_Oh good, just how much are you planning on telling our four year old?"_

"_Just the important stuff, don't worry."_

Jim remembered exactly why Nyota was so mad at him. First of all, she was upset that Jim had brought a burlesque dancer to her wedding on top of bringing Spock to one as well. But through it all, she knew that Jim bringing another woman would hurt a dear friend of hers. Little did Jim know at the time, but he would regret bringing a date later on.


	4. Chapter 4: Grayson

A/N: TO MY REVIEWERS YOU ARE THE GREATEST PEOPLE EVER! SPECIAL THANKS TO TREKKIE2 FOR THE RECS AND HELP! 3

_Jim had barely stepped into his quarters when 30 pounds of blonde blur launched into his arms giggling hysterically._

"_Hey there princess! Miss me?"_

"_Ahhh hahaha no tickling Daddy! Yes! I missed you! Mommy said that I gotta get ready to stay with Aunty Ny and Uncle Spock while you both go earth-side for your annimaversry."_

"_Are you all ready princess? Did you want anything while Mommy and Daddy are gone?" _

"_Can you bring me back a baby sister? I promise I'll take real good care of her!"_

"_Princess, we can't just bring home a baby, it's not a tribble."_

"_But Mommy told me once you brought Grayson back from shore leave!"_

"_That's a different story princess."_

Shortly after Nyota and Spock returned from their honeymoon (Nyota had insisted that it was tradition and Jim heartily agreed) Nyota, needed frequent breaks from duty on the bridge, and eventually had to see Bones about her increasing nausea and tiredness. And lo and behold, a baby was on the way, and Nyota inherited three mother hens clucking at her. Spock reminding her to rest often, as she was getting even slightly tired, Bones running his tricorder every hour to make sure nothing was out of the ordinary, and Jim getting in a tizzy figuring out how to baby proof the Enterprise. No one was quite sure how long her pregnancy would last as she was carrying a virtually unique baby in its genetic heritage. And so 8 and half months later Grayson Uhura came in to the universe. As the little family welcomed the command team into their space to meet the newest inhabitant of the Enterprise, a flushed Jim Kirk skidded to a halt and present them with three gift bags.

"I wasn't sure what this little one would be so I decided he ought to have options!"

Spock opened each bag to reveal three uniform onesies: Red, Blue and Gold. He nodded in thanks to Jim as Nyota beamed at her captain and friend just before blurting out:

"Would you be his Godfather? I mean we've already asked my sister to be Godmother, because God knows that I'd never hear the end of it, but would you?"

Jim only beamed back at her and nodded yes, unsure of his voice. She wordlessly handed him to Jim, and as he awkwardly took the little mite into his arms, Jim could feel warmth spread through him, only to realize that the little one had just emptied his tiny bladder for the first time. He laughed and after Bones laughingly took the little boy to show Spock just how to change a diaper, Jim sat next to Nyota and smiled a little uncertainly,

"Are you sure Nyota? I mean I don't know too much about kids, I mean I play with Sam's kids when I get the chance but that's what once every other time we get to dock?"

"You'll be fine Jim, for all your bluster to don't give yourself enough credit."

He gave her a half smile and nodded, then excused himself to get back to his shift. His yeoman brought a few papers to sign and a note that read, "Shrinking down uniforms and having them adjusted to onesies, deserves shore leave when we dock on Rise. Your welcome."

He smiled, and returned to work.

Once Grayson was about 8 months old and mostly sleeping through the night, his parents decided they could handle a short date on planet once they docked on Risa for minor repairs. As Godfather, Kirk gladly volunteered to watch him, but on planet. And so the adoring parents said a rather long goodbye to their baby boy and left for a two night date and left Jim in charge of their son.

Grayson was an easy baby, calm and happy to be playing with his Uncle Jim. They'd played in Jim's hotel suite until dinner, when a dressed up Bones and Christine arrived to allow Jim to grab some food. Jim thanked his friends, then winked at Bones once he'd returned. The rest of the night went off without a hitch other than when Gray had spit up all over his PADD.

The following morning Jim woke to Grayson with his tiny fist filled with his t-shirt smiling gummily at him.

"Wanna go out for a walk little buddy?"

They walked to the nearest park near the hotel and soon he was flocked by loads of adoring females cooing over Grayson. What started as playful flirting turned to dinner with a lovely lady, until Jim received a comm from an irate mother.

"Kirk so help me, get my son back to the ship, you weren't supposed to use him to pick up women!"

"Sorry they just sort of flocked to him and we had dinner and Grayson is fine see!"

Grayson waved sweetly from his perch on…

_Oh God what was her name? Let's just go with Lady._

Lady's lap and gurgled happily.

"_Really Daddy her name was lady?"_

Nyota only glared, until the com link was ended and Jim rushed out with Grayson to be beamed back to the ship.

"_But what you gotta understand princess is that Daddy is a good sitter now, after learning what not to do. And what you don't want to do is make Aunty Ny mad. Ever."_

_Georgie giggled as she put on her overnight backpack and headed toward the door._

_Jim turned to face his wife as she chuckled at the story. She walked past him carrying Will and teasing,_

"_You're really something else aren't you Jim Kirk?"_

"_But you love me right?" He called after her._


	5. Chapter 5: A Glimpse

_Once Jim and his wife returned on board they headed straight over to Spock and Nyota's quarters to collect their children. As soon as they entered, they were met with a barrage of questions from their four year old and happy gurgling from their son. _

"_Daddy! Mommy! Did you get me a baby sister? A puppy? A kitty? Oooo a tribble?"_

"_Easy princess, we brought you and will some presents, and we even saw Grandma and she sent some things for you as well."_

"_Yay! Will you keep telling me the story about how you and Mommy met?"_

"_Sure, but first say thank you to Aunt Ny and Uncle Spock!"_

_A round of thanks and your welcomes continued as Nyota pulled both parents aside,_

"_Your daughter is perhaps the scariest combination of the two of you I have ever witnessed. She was fine all weekend, except she, Makaela, and Rosie sort of ran Scotty and Gaila ragged. We left the little ones with Jo while we went on shift, and the three rascals decided to stay with our engineers. Let's just say if we end up with children stuck in a Jeffries tube we'll know who it is."_

"_Well, I'd like to say I'm surprised but that would be an outright lie."_

"_According to Winona that behavior if just like you when you were her age Jim."_

"_Hey hey, we should get back to our quarters and unpack and stuff…"_

"_Thanks again for watching kids!"_

_Back in their quarters _

"_Okay Princess Georgie, time for your bedtime story!"_

_They snuggled on her bed as Jim began yet another story leading up to her mother._

Shortly after their return from Risa, yet another couple had some news for Jim and the rest of the crew really. During a daily walk down to sickbay, Jim caught up with Christine as she was heading toward Bones' office. As she went to palm the door, Jim caught her left hand and let out what could only be described as a girlish squeal.

"Jim! Ow, only dogs can hear you now."

"What?When? Look at that!"

"Yes I know Jim it's my hand you've grabbed. Len asked while we were on Risa after you came back to your room."

"We're having a party, we have to celebrate this!"

Suddenly the door to Bones' office slid open to reveal a grumpy Bones,

"The hell is your problem Jim? So damn loud."

"Sorry but uhm," he held up Christine's finger, " you didn't tell me you proposed, I'm hurt Bones really." As he smiled like a Cheshire cat.

"Yeah sure you look all broken up inside. Look Chris and I didn't want to make a big to do, and we're just going to have a ceremony when we go dirt-side."

"But I wanna have a paaaarrty! Come on, Spock and Nyota let me throw them an engagement party, it will be fun come on, please."

Christine smirked, "fine one condition Jim, come time for the bachelor party, if you take my fiancé to one of those dirty clubs of yours I will make you pay."

Bones smiled as he put his arm around Christine, "It's true, she can also make it look like an accident."

"Fine I swear, so be prepared we'll have it tomorrow night."

"_Why did Aunt Chris make you promise that Daddy?"_

"_Well... you want to hear the rest of the story Mommy is in it I swear!"_

"_Daddy!"_

"_Please don't make Daddy explain it princess, it's an adult place."_

"_Fine" she huffed._

The next night they held a party in the rec room, and Kirk had the place decked out and bars on either side of the room. There were toasts, and roasts, and dancing in between. Jim of course was making rounds dancing with plenty of the crew. Jim went over to one of the tables where Gaila had settled herself comfortably on Scotty's lap.

"Enjoying yourselves?"

"Aye laddie, who woulda thought tha good doctor would find someone who could make him smile like tha."

"I know, must be nice, looks like the ship is turning into Noah's ark everyone pairing off, I mean look at you two."

"It's not everyone, Jim. Plus, I'm sure there's a girl who can handle all your crazy eventually. Actually I'm pretty sure I know someone who wouldn't mind doing just that."

"Hey I'm fine, but thanks Gaila."

"I'm not joking Jim, I know a girl who could more than handle you, and trust me she wants to! She's on this ship for goodness sakes!"

"Okay not that I'm completely buying this, but who?"

"Oh she's right there by that group of people leaving. Oh no she's a little on the petite side I hope you can see her. "

Just as Jim turned around to look, there were too many people around that area,

"Which one is she?"

"She's wearing a green dress, blonde hair."

"Silver pumps?"

"Yeah! Do you see her?"

"All I saw where her shoes and the bottom of her dress."

"Sorry Jim"

"Hey it's all right! Who's to say we'd even be compatible? I'm gonna go bother the guests of honor."

"_That girl princess, the one with the silver shoes, that was Mommy."_

_Georgie raised a tiny eyebrow at her Dad, "Daaaddy, that isn't how you met Mommy!"_

"_Hey who's tellin' the story here? Well you need to get some sleep sweetheart, I heard you had an eventful day with the girls."_

_Georgie only giggled and gave her Daddy a hug._

_He walked into his room to find his wife propped up against the headboard with a PADD."_

"_Always working aren't we?"_

"_Well, Will went down pretty easily, and I had a few readings to catch up on. How was story time?"_

"_How is it ever, that kid has my impatience, and she needs an ending soon. Also debating telling her that we didn't actually meet on the Enterprise."_

"_Jim! You really want to tell our four year old that we met at a bar?"_

"_Well not in so many words. We'll see, I just told her about Bones and Chris' engagement party."_

_As he slipped into bed she put her PADD down and snuggled closer to her husband._

"_Hmmm I remember that night, it was fun. We danced for a while if you remember."_

"_Oh yeah, I may have left that out."_

"_Jim you only stepped on my toe once and it wasn't that bad, I thought it was almost sweet."_

"_Sweet?"_

"_I said almost"_


	6. Chapter 6: Wedding 2  Christmas

Disclaimer: Still don't own them!

A/N: Thanks reviewers you make my day! If I could give you cookies and cupcakes I would do it in a heartbeat! xoxo

"_Daddy Daddy Daddy!" Georgie cried as she ran toward her Daddy and shoved have a dozen holo pic albums at him. _

"_Hey there Princess Georgie! What are all these?" as Jim inspected the albums they were from Bones and Christine's wedding their third Christmas all together. That had been quite a shore leave and one helluva wedding, but what else to expect, when Lauren Chapel and Victoria McCoy were planning their children's big Southern wedding. _

"_Well sweetheart how about I tell you a Christmas story and the story of Uncle Bones and Auntie Chrissy's wedding?"_

"_Yes! I'll go and change into my Starfleet jammies!" For her last birthday, her Uncle Pavel had given her jammies with the Starfleet insignia all over. Once she was all changed she skipped back into their living room hair in pigtails, clutching her stuffed sehlat from her Uncle Spock and a quirked eyebrow,_

"_Daaaaaddy! C'mon story time! I love my stories and I saw pictures of Mommy in those holos!"_

"_All right honey, get into bed it's story time!"_

The Enterprise was docked in San Francisco a week and a half before Christmas and the wedding, and everyone involved in the wedding made for the shuttle that would take them to New Orleans where the wedding was to take place. After lots of decision making (mostly Lauren, Victoria and Christine) it was settled that they would hold the wedding in the same cathedral that Christine's parents were married. Bones agreed with whatever would make Christine happy.

"_See sweetie, your Uncle Bones has been wrapped around Auntie Chrissy's finger even before they were married."_

They made it to New Orleans only to be bombarded by the mothers and they whisked all the women away to work on preparations and fittings, while everyone else settled into the hotel. Now Jim had an idea, he wasn't allowed to take Bones out to a club, so he came up with a better idea. Jocelyn had been vague in sending the RSVP for Joanna, and as bummed out Bones had been, he had so many other things on his platter with the wedding he had little time to be angry. Jim decided to sneak him away to Georgia to pick up Joanna. She needed to be there for her father's wedding. So as soon as they'd dropped off their belongings in their hotel rooms, Jim whisked his best friend in a rented hover car and the rest of the groomsmen piled in.

"_So you got Jojo to Uncle Bones' wedding? Wow Daddy that's really nice. Was I at yours and mommy's wedding?"_

"_Ahem, no pumpkin, you weren't around yet."_

_Georgie began to pout, "But Jojo got to be at her parent's wedding?"_

"_Well sweetheart, Auntie Chrissy isn't exactly Jo's real mommy. Well she is, but she didn't carry her in her tummy like she did Charlie, Rosie, and Liam."_

"_Oh, does Jo see her other mommy?"_

"_No not anymore, Jo's other mommy wasn't so nice."_

They pulled up to Bones' old home with Jocelyn, much to his surprise.

"Jim what the hell are we doin' here?"

"Picking up your daughter, she's clever you know set up a comm with Uhura to talk with me."

"What?"

"Easy Bones, she just wanted to be there for your wedding she loves you. And she loves Christine, she wants to stay with you and asked me if she could live on the Enterprise."

"Jim the judge only gave me visitation rights."

"Well she'll visit with you, plus she doesn't like her new family, Jocelyn has been ignoring her, and her step-siblings are a nightmare."

"You got all this from an 8 year old?"

"She's very verbal just like her old man."

"Alright let's get my kid and this hellish ordeal over with."

They walked up to the house looking formidable, with Bones leading the way Jim and Spock on either side, and Hikaru, Pavel and Scotty, flanking them like security detail.

Jocelyn was at the door having heard them park in front of the house.

"Leonard what are you doin' here you're not scheduled for another visit?"

"I'm getting married Jocelyn and I want my daughter there, surely you can understand that?"

"You know fine, I have a new life, and all she talks about is going to the stars to be with her daddy, she's making problems for me and Beau."

"Hell she's eight years old, what trouble could she cause?" His voice was rising and the men began to get uncomfortable with what could come of this argument.

"She gets in the way Leonard, I have a new family, and she refuses to shut her trap about you. I can't handle so many kids yellin and screaming, Beau has three well behaved girls and she's not willing to give this family a chance."

"Well they aint her family! You can't spring all this on a kid Jocelyn. I want Jo. You obviously can't handle caring for our only daughter! Why don't we re-draw the custody papers."

"Fine by me! One less thing I have to deal with."

Bones got quiet and took a scary tone, "_She isn't a thing, she is our daughter, wait – no- she is my daughter and she is coming with me."_

"DADDY!"

"Fine go with Daddy Joanna, you'll be staying with him for now on."

Jim glanced at Spock and they could hardly believe that it had gone down without blood being shed.

"Really? Yes! Daddy I can stay with you right? Uncle Jim said it would be okay."

Bones kneeled down to take his baby girl into his arms, "You can stay with me forever."

Jo nodded and little tears streamed down her face.

"Now come on Nana V needs you for your dress fitting with the rest of the ladies."

They piled into the hovercar as Joanna sent a small wave to her mother. Bones was the last to enter the car as he finished telling Jocelyn that before they left for San Francisco to pick up the last of Jo's belonging and finalize the papers.

Once they were speeding back to New Orleans, Bones called Christine with the good news and had to hold the comm away from his ear from all the delighted screams from Christine and his mother.

The rest of the week leading up to the wedding was uneventful other than all the parties that the mothers had planned for their children and guests. It was a huge to do, exactly the opposite of what they had been planning, but they were just glad to have the ceremony with Joanna there and all the people they cared about. Bones' younger sister had caught the eye of most of the crew including Jim. Josephine McCoy was a steel magnolia, beautiful strength, the epitome of a southern belle, with a lethal edge.

"_Daddy, Mommy isn't related to Uncle Bones."_

"_I know sweetie I'm getting to Mommy I promise."_

However, she'd set her sights on their pilot and spent the better part of the week flirting shamelessly.

The wedding itself was a beautiful affair with essences of Christmas thrown into the decorating and theme of the reception. They'd turned the ballroom into a winter wonderland, a truly beautiful event. After the first dance, everyone began to filter to the dance floor. Jim only slightly disheartened by Josephine's obvious infatuation with Hikaru went to liberate his yeoman from the bar and one of Christine's slightly drunk cousins.

"Janice! Come dance with me, not every day I get to fox trot with my gorgeous yeoman."

"Jim we danced in the rec room for three weeks to make sure you wouldn't step on anyone's toes during this wedding."

"Hey that was one time! And admit it, I got skills!" grinning as he straightened his bow tie.

"Sure you do Jimmy!"

"Oh so we're going with nicknames are we Jan?"

"No, you're mom called you Jimmy when I comm'ed her."

"When did you comm with my mother? And why?"

"It was getting close to your birthday, and I know it's a rough time for you, I just wanted to make sure it was a good day."

"So that explains the chocolate chip pancakes with the smiley faces?"

"Guilty."

"Aww Janice that's. It was very thoughtful."

"I'm your yeoman, it's my job to know all the details."

"Hey, do you happen to own a green dress and silver strappy heels?"

"Yeess? Why? Planning on borrowing them Captain?"

"Nah, I prefer colors that bring out my baby blues!"

"Does this line of questioning have a point?"

"Yeah, uhmm, Gaila may have said something the night of the party."

Realization dawned on Janice, "What? Oh no, she didn't? Damnit, Jim I'm sorry, I know it's against regs and I tried to stop honestly."

"You think I'm upset?"

They were interrupted by the MC calling all the single women to the floor for the bouquet toss.

"_Did Mommy catch the bouquet Daddy? Did she!"_

"_I'm getting there!"_

Just afterward the garter toss took place and two blushing young people where tossed to the middle of the dance floor blushing furiously. There was Hikaru and Josephine swaying slowly.

"_Aww, but you and Mommy got married next anyway right?"_

"_Yup, but that's a different part of the story. It's getting late princess, you should get some sleep, I'll tell you more tomorrow night!"_

_As she yawned, Georgie nodded and slowly her eyes shut and her breathing evened out._

"_What parts did you tell her tonight?"_

_Janice wrapped her arms around her husband from behind and rested her head against his back._

"_Bones and Christine's wedding, when we danced, and got together."_

"_Oh really? You didn't tell her the whole story of that night right?"_

"_Come on Jan, I'm not stupid, she's never hearing how that night ended, but you know I could use a refresher myself. Wanna help me remember?"_

_Giggling she playfully smacked his chest._

"_You are too much Jim Kirk."_

"_Come on, you're so good at reminding me!"_

Merry Christmas readers! =D


End file.
